1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for commissioning packaged goods from a supply path where the goods are arranged in rows to containers, using a movable transporting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A system is known for commissioning packaged goods which stand in rows on a goods path and can be transported individually into containers by means of a movable or positionable transporting device (DE-A1-32 13 119).
As is known, the commissioning system consists of a transport container that pass by, and automatic stacking, storing and removing of multiple types of packaged goods from volume storage is carried out in a computer-controlled fashion by the row from multiple shelves with sorting magazines and the goods are loaded into the transport containers that are passing by. In connection with this, methods are also known for maximizing the speed of the transport containers in keeping with the total minimized removal, collection and filling times so that removal takes place in a minimum amount of time.
However, this known process and the known system are only suitable when the packaged goods enter the moving transport containers by means of ejection. A more exact control of the transporting device relative to the removal station is not possible.